


big questions

by zhusmear



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Lies, Plans For The Future, Post-Break Up, Promises, basically me just ranting in story form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhusmear/pseuds/zhusmear
Summary: Felix and Jisung have a talk.-To this day he hadn't been able to think of the answers, maybe there wasn't any.He liked to hope that a higher power had built the universe for the greater good.But today wasn't a day to think of the answers either.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)





	big questions

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really down about my work so here's a little one-shot.  
>  I didn't feel good so yeah it isn't the longest thing in the world.
> 
> Stay healthy

Life's big questions had always bothered Felix. 

Why did everything exist?

Why did hurt exist?

How were people so... selfish?

To this day he hadn't been able to think of the answers, maybe there wasn't any.

He liked to believe that a higher power had built the universe for the greater good but how could it when people like they existed.

But today wasn't a day to think of the answers either.

He and Jisung sat together by the dock, their feet over the edge in the clear water.

Jisung had just broken up with his girlfriend -correction: the girl had broken up with him- and he was feeling pretty glum so he had called Felix to hang out. 

"Remember when she asked about my family and I said I didn't have one?", Jisung asked

Felix hummed.

"well, she might have broken up with me because of that... or the one where I told her I had a lot of money... anyway she was an asshole to me the whole time".

Felix gave him a judgemental glare and said with his most sarcastic voice "yeah, I wonder why she left".

"I'm serious!"

"Trust me, you'll find a better one but it only happens without lies!"

They both became quiet again. The breeze played with their hair and brought with it memories from the furthest places of the world. 

Nothing was harder than convincing yourself that this wasn't his destiny, to give advice but never being on the receiving end. 

Life has a plan for me, you just have to trust it, Felix.

Jisung spoke again, about life being unfair and never giving him the good cards or something. Felix only listened with half an ear. 

He laid on his back and looked at the clear sky, if there was someone he hoped they would make them reach their dreams someday but.. that's not how life works. 

"The cards aren't handed to you, Ji, we customize and trade ours our whole lives"

Even though he could only see Jisung's back and nothing more, he could feel his pout, "but what if there really isn't anyone for me?".

"That'd be crazy, Ji", he scolded, "everyone has someone! Just... don't lie next time"

"I won't..."

He decided to change the topic, "when one day we'll become adults we'll stay together, right?". Jisung turned to him, looking hopeful but still insecure.

"Of course we'll be together, till the end", he reassured and forced a smile but internally he was screaming.

He really hoped they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how I portray either of their personalities.   
> This is a work of fiction.


End file.
